Deadpool does the Spiderman kiss
by transformertard
Summary: Deadpool tricks Spiderman into doing the famous "Spiderman Kiss" but with him this time. The confused hero isn't sure how to react. ( has this been done before? I don't know, I just had this silly idea occur to me all of a sudden. Silly title right? Lol, wasn't sure what else to name this ) [ Contains: SpideyPool, Coarse language and Mature themes ]


" Okay little buddy, now go all the way to the top of the building", Deadpool yelled up to Spiderman as he climbed his way on the side of the brick wall.

Spiderman hollered back at him, " oh I can't tell you how much I am not your little buddy..!"

Deadpool chuckled, " keep telling yourself that, bud ", he mocked, with his hands on his hips, " okay now when your at the top, come back down, upside down", Deadpool instructed him, drawing a circle with his finger.

"Why?", Spiderman yelled from above.

"Just do it!", Deadpool replied.

Spiderman sighed, " okay, I'm coming back down.. ", he said as he spun his web and slipped down the silky rope as slow as he could go.

Deadpool giggled, " that's great ", he brought his hands up and framed Spiderman with his fingers, " a little further, " he exclaimed.

Spiderman frowned under his mask, " a little more", Deadpool gestured Spiderman to move down further. Spiderman slid down until he was facing Deadpool, except upside down.

"Perfect! Just like that ", Deadpool mused as he walked up closer to meet the upside down spider.

"Um..so why do you want me to do this exactly?", he asked with a confused tone, dangling on his string of web.

Deadpool got rather close, a little too close to be exact, " hey, what did I tell you about personal boundaries.. ", Spiderman shoved his hand in Deadpools face and he laughed back at him, moving his hands away.

" What boundaries? ", he shrugged with a little laugh, and Spiderman let out an annoyed noise.

"Okay now close your eyes under that mask of yours.. ", he waved his finger in front of his face.

Spiderman huffed, " why do I have to do this..?", he replied in an unamused voice.

Deadpool's eyebrows raised under his mask, pushing it up, " just trust me", he said in a lower tone.

The red and black neutral sneaked up a little closer, and Spiderman rolled his eyes before closing them, " you better have those eyes closed!", Deadpool joked.

"They are okay!", Spiderman said, keeping his word with his eyes tightly shut. Thinking, what in gods name has he got planned this time.

Deadpool laughed internally, pulling his own mask up a little so just his smirking mouth showed.

As he stepped closer and started to peal Spiderman's mask down bit by bit. His heart beat excitedly as he started to see his chin and then his bottom lip. Spiderman let out a surprised noise as he felt the other pull his mask away.

"Dude what the he-!?", Spiderman was cut off as he felt Deadpool force his lips against his own unexpecting ones.

Spiderman gasped and shoved the other away immediately, " what the fuck are you doing?!" ,he spat. "Just something I have been wanting to do for a long time", Deadpool admitted before pulling him back down and kissing him again.

Spiderman struggled at first but then he found it hard to pull away and before he knew it he was into the kiss, rather deeply.

Deadpool all but purred as he felt Spiderman drift into the kiss willingly. Moving his lips over the others he made out with the hero daringly, teasing his top lip and then his tongue as well.

Deadpool liked this position because it was new and exciting, he began to feel his suit become a little tighter as he heard Spiderman grunt a little under his lips.

He dove his tongue into his mouth rather roughly and the two began a heated oral battle that made Spiderman's cheeks flush hard underneath his mask. The same thing happened to Deadpool as he felt his sensitive tongue being toyed with.

The two broke apart and breathed a little harshly before Deadpool captured his lips again and began to suck at his lip a little which made Spiderman groan deliciously. Deadpool chuckled as he broke the heated kiss, leaving a flustered and confused Spiderman in front of him.

Spiderman whined as he felt too much blood rush to his head, he began to slip and he yelled as he lost his grip and fell to the hard concrete. He groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head and Deadpool laughed, pointing at him.

"Haha! You loser!", he said, teasing the spider.

Spiderman snarled, " ugh, why did you kiss me?", he said in a pained voice.

Deadpool snorted, " oh you liked it! Just admit it!", he exclaimed.

"You practically forced me to kiss you! ", he said with an embarrassed glare.

"Yeah but then you lost yourself, and gave in, you're so gay ! You loved it!", Deadpool laughed loudly.

Spiderman growled, " hey you know I am not gay! You just caught me uh ..off guard! ", Spiderman said weakly.

Deadpool cackled, " sure, whatever man, you loved it! ", he slapped his knee with a chuckle. Spiderman punched Deadpool in the arm, " fuck you. I'm outta here", Spiderman said in a frazzled voice. "ooh! Touchy! " Deadpool teased the poor flustered spider.

Deadpool shrugged and followed the red hero as he walked away from the alleyway, " hey it's just a kiss, don't take it so hard!", he shoved Spiderman a little. Laughing internally because he thought of something he could definitely take hard, "wink."

"That's the last time I let you talk me into something like that! ", he said with crossed arms, not looking at the neutral. Deadpool stretched his arms as he followed the other bothersomly down the street, " I just wanted to see how you would react if I did something like that ", he said with a nudge.

" Well that was a sick joke, dude..", he grumbled. Deadpool sighed, " aw don't be embarrassed, you should thank me because now you can finally decide whether you are straight or not!", he joked.

"You can't just decide that, you idiot.. ", Spiderman huffed, " Oh right ! ", Deadpool replied dully.

"But come on , I totally turned you from being straight to being at least a little bi-curious perhaps?", Deadpool teased, " please stop, " Spiderman pleaded with a whimper.

"but its so fun to mess with you", he said. Spiderman looked at him with a confused masked face, " what even is your sexuality? " ,Spiderman asked curiously.

"I am what you would call pansexual my friend! I like everyone ! Everyone is hot!", Deadpool said excitedly, and Spiderman just stared at him.

" But you my friend are the first male I have crushed on ever!", Deadpool slapped Spiderman on the back. "Lucky you!"

Spiderman coughed, " you have a crush on me?!", he snorted, " you don't even know what I look like!", he said with raised eyebrows under his mask.

Deadpool chuckled, " yea but you sound hot and your body is hella fine!", Deadpool winked under his mask and Spiderman shivered a little.

"Why else would I kiss you ", Deadpool leaned into the hero and Spiderman leaned away shyly.

" UHh right..so I am going to go anywhere but here!", Spiderman jumped and spun his web at the closest building and swung away, too embarrassed to be near the pushy neutral any longer.

Deadpool called after him with a wolf whistle, " playing hard to get are we? Get back here I'm not done bothering you for today ", Deadpool said as he ran in the direction to where the hero swung off to.

* * *

 _Just a silly little thing I wrote late at night. I hope you enjoy it! It was sure fun to write ~ ;)_


End file.
